


When In New York

by thelotusflower



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, I have no idea, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelotusflower/pseuds/thelotusflower
Summary: Nichole has been in love with Bebe for a while, and finally tells her when Bebe mentions her job offer in New York.
Relationships: Nichole Daniels/Bebe Stevens
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	When In New York

**Author's Note:**

> i really have no idea what this is; it popped in my head,. i have a strong sweet spot for these two!!!! although this is terirble and the ending is the worst so sorry :)

Nichole had insisted on picking up Bebe from the airport, but Bebe was reluctant. She had business in New York and would be staying at the Marriott. Nichole of course had offered her apartment as a place for Bebe to stay, _wanted_ her to stay here, even, but every time Bebe passed through New York, she declined.

Nichole understood.

Like most apartments in New York, hers was small. One bedroom, a living space as small as a cubby hole and a kitchen, the size of a crawl space. Nichole had gotten used to it, but Bebe spent most of her time in hotels for work. She paid monthly for an apartment in Chicago that mostly went unused.

Bebe came to New York a lot for work-related reasons; some fashion show of sorts always going on. Most visits, Nichole was able to see the blonde woman. No matter how busy she was, she made the effort to see her high school best friend.

She wasn’t sure when the feelings developed; if it was before or after New York, or if they were always sort of lingering. Bebe had come out as a lesbian in late highschool. She watched her date multiple women, keeping her own sexual identity undiscovered as she continued to date Token.

It crossed her mind though sometimes; the prospect of femininity; the drawing nature of it and the lines of attraction and desire being blurred with self-expression and identity. She had kissed a girl once before, at a silly high school party, and it wasn’t anything _too_ special. It was just a kiss; no difference than those she shared with boys.

She thought girls were attractive though, and when she asked herself if she would ever be with one — sexually or romantically — she found herself saying _yes._

Bebe was the first one she came out to, then Token, and then Wendy. She and Token continued to date through college, but on their third year, either due to the long distance or simple lost of lust, they broke up. They remained amiable, and Nichole was available to her explore relationships _beyond_ men.

It was exciting, and at first, she didn’t think of Bebe as someone of her desire. Bebe was her friend, and that was it. But slowly, maybe sometime after college graduation or when Bebe began to make visits to New York; staying up late with her, drinking wine in her tiny one-bedroom-apartment, she began to see Bebe in a different light.

She noticed how green her eyes were; the ring around them that seemed like a spotlight. Her cupid’s bow was absolute perfect; defined and outlined as if Bebe was painted by Picasso. Her sunshine hair came down in spirals, curling against her porcelain skin that turned golden in the summertime. Bebe’s body had only become curvier since high school; the thickness of her things alluring and her full chest making it hard not to look down.

It was certainly _weird_ to be attracted to her best friend, but maybe at first she blamed it on the wine; maybe at first she just credited it to the fact that Bebe was objectively hot. Maybe it was a plethora of excuses that covered the truth for so long.

Maybe that was part of the problem; the occasional trip to New York; the uncertainty of when Bebe would appear next. What a terrible way to start of a relationship. Long distance was no fun, and her heart knew that, yet, she continued to pine for her.

Once she started, she couldn’t stop.

Bebe became her world.

She wasn’t planning on telling her. She really wasn’t because what use would it be? Bebe lived in Chicago and Nichole lived in New York. Distance buried the line deep between them to the point where it was almost a moat between them; filled with the other uncertainties belonging to the potential loss of their long-term friendship and unrequited feelings.

But then, suddenly, there was a draw bridge opening; a way to the beautiful princess that was Bebe. Bebe said they offered her a permanent job in New York.

“I’m not sure to take it,” Bebe mumbled, biting her nails and looking adrift. “My life is in Chicago — friends. It’s closer to South Park — I could make the drive, even if it’s long. New York — oh man, it’s so far from Colorado. You have to take a plane if you want to go home.”

This was true. However, Nichole’s family had moved to Michigan a couple years previous, so she no longer had to fly to Colorado, unless she was visiting friends.

Bebe turned to her, soft and hopeful green eyes set on her. “What do you think?”

Maybe it was the wine, or the sudden chance, or the potential for something _amazing,_ but she said, “Please take the job.”  
  


Bebe seemed surprised, raising her eyebrows.

“I, um,” she breathed in, flickering her dark eyes against Bebe’s. “I really like it when you’re here… I just, I would _love_ if you stayed.”

Bebe took in a slow breath through her nose. “I really like it when I’m here too.”

Nichole leaned forward, brushing a blonde strand behind the woman’s ear. Bebe’s breath hitched at the touch, but she didn’t’ even flinch. “Bebe… I’m….,” she swallowed. “I want you to do what’s best for you, but if I don’t tell you this, I’ll hate myself forever… I’m in love with you. I’ve been in love with you for a while, and I haven’t said anything because of where we live, and our friendship, but… I love you.”

Bebe stared a moment with a half-lid eyes before she inched forward, pressing her lips against her own. Nichole’s ribcage felt abused under her pounding heart. She cupped the sides of Bebe’s face, pulling her close.

It felt like a rush of relief; it felt like she could finally _breathe,_ being with Bebe. A giant weight had fallen off her shoulders with the kiss; able to be with the one she loves.

Bebe pulled away first, staring up with perfect green eyes. “I think I’ve fallen for you too… I really wanted you to tell me to stay.”

Nichole’s lips tugged to a smile. “Well you got it… I really want you to stay.”

Bebe laughed. For a moment, they just gazed at each other, thriving in the fairy-tale ending that was their own; all their life moments seeming to lead up to this moment that felt vital in their existence. They sealed their fate again with another kiss, and did not stop kissing until mid-morning rose.


End file.
